


Let's Not Fight

by iamthatmonster



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 23:24:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2087025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamthatmonster/pseuds/iamthatmonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After getting into a fight, Michael and Gavin come to realize how much they love each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Not Fight

Michael was pissed.

Even worse, he was pissed with Gavin.

It wasn't necessarily anything out of the ordinary for the two, as their relationship was far from normal. In fact, if a day ever passed where Michael wasn't upset with Gavin, it was was considered odd by everyone around them.

But this was different.

This wasn't Michael's ordinary frustration, where his only desire was to playfully shout at Gavin for something he had done during a Lets Play. In fact, it was quite the opposite. There wasn't anything playful about the situation at hand, and if he had been anyone else, Michael was pretty sure he would have been much more emotional.

"You asshole, I've left three messages already. Pick up your fucking phone. We need to talk about this. Fucking ignoring it isn't helping anything." Michael slammed his phone down on the table as soon as he had hung up, burying his face in his hands a minute later.

In their two years of dating, Michael and Gavin hadn't fought much. At least not legitimately. From time to time one of them would say something during a recording that would offend the other, but they would always apologize and were always forgiven.

But again, this time was something different.

Michael's heart leapt when he heard the ringtone he had set specifically for Gavin, answering immediately. "Fucking hell Gavin," he exclaimed. "You fucking dick, you scared me. I didn't-"

Before he was able to finish his thought, he was being cut off by another voice. One that clearly wasn't Gavin's, yet he still recognized it.

"Michael," Ray said quietly, and Michael immediately clamped his mouth shut.

"Ray?"

"Yeah man." The other man sighed heavily, and Michael knit his eyebrows together in confusion.

"Ray what-"

Once more, Ray was cutting him off, and Michael let him. "Listen to me. Gavin is a goddamn wreck. He said he came here right after you guys had a fight, but he was way too drunk. Probably stopped at a bar before coming here. Physically he's fine, but he fucking needs you. And from the sound of your messages, you need him too."

Despite the firmness in Ray's voice, Michael still had his doubts. "Does he- are you sure he wants to see me?" Michael finally asked, internally cursing himself for how timid his voice sounded.

"No," Ray replied, only a few seconds after the question had been asked. "I know that he doesn't. He wants to stay here and wallow in his self pity for the rest of his life. Both you and I know that he'll do it too. Gavin is a hundred percent sure that he lost you. A hundred fucking percent. And he refuses to listen to your messages, cause he thinks you're bitching at him."

Rubbing his free hand over his face, Michael closed his eyes and allowed a groan to escape his lips. "I just- I don't know Ray, it was our first real fight and-"

For the third time, Ray cut Michael off, and for the first time Michael started to get slightly frustrated. "I know Michael. Just come over, alright? Get him out of my hair and in your ass or something."

"Ray," Michael practically shouted, his eyes snapping open as his body jerked upright. The other man had exploded into laughter as soon as he had heard the response, and heat rushed to Michael's face at the sound. "Fucking hell," he muttered.

"Sorry Michael," Ray giggled, finally starting to recover. "I couldn't help it. Seriously do come over though yeah? I think I might die if I have to hang around your griping boyfriend for one more day.

"Yeah," Michael sighed, already getting to his feet. "I'm coming."

\-----------

Michael wasn't sure what to expect.

Even still, when he arrived, Michael was surprised at what he saw. Gavin was on his stomach, face pressed into one of the armrests of the couch, the rest of his body sprawled out over the rest of the piece of furniture. Ray gestured towards him, his voice low.

"He's pretty much been that since he got here. Refuses to talk to me, unless it's to complain."

"Does he know I'm here?"

The look on Ray's face immediately betrayed him, and Michael groaned. "I'm sorry," Ray exclaimed, "I meant to tell him. But you know. That would include actually telling him. Which I wasn't going to do."

Rolling his eyes, Michael pushed past the other man, trying to force back the smile he felt creeping up on him. The situation felt far too serious for smiling.

He strolled forwards, stopping just short of Gavin's body. However, before he could say anything to disrupt him, Gavin was raising his head, a curious look on his face. Immediately, the other man shrank back, the expression on his face contorting to that of frustration. Despite that, he switched positions, sitting up quickly and averting his eyes.

"Why are you here?" Gavin spit out, and Michael felt his heart sink at the bitterness in his tone.

"I- Ray said I should come." Ray, who had been standing slightly off to the side, raised his hands in a protective gesture as Gavin turned to glare at him.

"I'm out," he said loudly, turning his back and heading towards his bedroom. "You two guys figure out your lover's quarrel. Just don't fuck on my couch." And with that he was disappearing into another room, closing the door behind him.

The silence that struck them was almost overwhelming, and for a moment Michael almost felt ready to bolt for the door. However, much as he had said in his message earlier, ignoring it wasn't going to help anything.

Letting out a deep sigh, Michael turned his body so that it was angled towards the other man, who was still trying to avoid eye contact. "Gavin," he said quietly. "I'm sorry. Okay? I know we both said some things, and I know that I didn't mean any of it." He paused for a moment, and when Gavin didn't reply, he sighed again. "Not sure about you."

Then Gavin was turning, holding both sides of Michael's face in his hands before pulling him into a kiss. Michael kissed back almost immediately, relief washing over him. A moment later Gavin was parting their lips, resting their foreheads together. "I'm sorry Michael," Gavin whispered after what seemed like forever, his eyes fluttering open to meet with Michael's. "I'm so, so sorry. I didn't mean any of it. I was stupid, and I said things I didn't mean too. I love you, Michael."

Michael's eyes ran over Gavin's face, looking for any signs that would lead him to believe otherwise. However, the look on Gavin's face was nothing but genuine, and Michael sighed, leaning forward to rest his head on Gavin's shoulder. "I love you too Gavin. I don't- I don't like fighting with you."

Running a hand through Michael's hair, Gavin pressed a kiss to Michael's forehead. "I don't like fighting with you either. So let's just not."

A smile tugged at the corners of Michael's lips and he nodded. "Yeah. Let's not."


End file.
